Featured Deck:Lightsworns
Lightsworns, known as Lightlords in the Korean and Japanese version, are a set of monsters introduced in Light of Destruction. Their primary effect involves self-milling, sending cards from the top of your Deck to your Graveyard, either as a cost to activate their effect(s), or as part of the effect(s) itself. Decking out is risk sometimes associated with the milling done in Lightsworn Decks. However milling improves the speed of the Deck and many "Lightsworn" cards benefit from having many "Lightsworn" monsters in the Graveyard. Decks tend to focus of quickly Summoning "Judgment Dragon", which may be Special Summoned while there are 4 different "Lightsworn" monsters in the Graveyard. "Judgment Dragon" can quickly clear the field and attack directly. "Pot of Avarice", "Pot of Generosity", "Magical Blast" and "The Transmigration Prophecy" may help replace some of the discarded cards, reducing some of the side-effects of self-milling."Solar Recharge" and "Card of Safe Return" can add even more speed to the Deck (though it should be noted that using Pot of Avarice may hinder the effects of Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner and Judgment Dragon). "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" can return all monsters in the Graveyard to the Deck automatically, though in a Lightsworn deck it will be unable to have any ATK points, as there are no Normal monsters in this archetype. In the OCG and TCG, many players are using Lightsworns to counter "Dark Armed Dragon" Decks, because of their field swarming capabilities. This Deck is quite capable of a very fast OTK using their mill effects, and then Summoning "Judgment Dragon", or by using "Glorious Illusion" if you have strong Lightsworns in your Graveyard. "Judgment Dragon" alone would easily be able to create an OTK situation fairly quickly. Lightsworns have currently seen much success in the TCG, and have been considered a "metagame" archetype. Lightsworn Decks are also some of the most successful and popular Decks in Yu-Gi-Oh!, and have joined the ranks of top-level Decks like Gladiator Beast and Teleport Dark Armed Decks. "Lightsworns" have been combined with "Dark Armed Dragon" in a Deck type known as Twilight. Such a Deck uses a mixture of LIGHT and DARK monsters and tends to include "Chaos" cards, particularly since "Chaos Sorcerer" was removed from the Forbidden List. There is going to be 2 new, currently unknown, "Lightsworns" coming in the TCG Version of the Stardust Overdrive Booster Pack. Weaknesses With this deck, luck becomes a much more significant factor than with other decktypes. Though you may place cards in the deck to counteract the negative deck-milling effect, you can't control what goes in the graveyard.Chances are your best cards will hit the grave before you can use them, so your starting hand will usually decide the flow of the duel. Stalling the opponent can throw their game off, not to mention removing cards from play. A Lightsworn user that overextends themself may wind up with too many monsters on the field that send cards to the Graveyard at the end of each turn, depleting their entire deck in only a couple of turns if they are unable to break through the opponent's defenses. There is a weak spot, all lightworn's monsters are light type. If you or your opponent uses the trap Light-Imprisoning Mirror, the effect of the Lightsworns are negated.